coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8182 (2nd August 2013)
Plot Nick makes Leanne breakfast in bed to make things up to her. Their domestic bliss is spoiled when Nick receives a letter from Trading Standards telling him he might have to appear in court as the spirits at the bistro were definitely watered down. Izzy makes Gary return to work. Mandy hopes that Jenna and Sophie will split because of their recent row. Lloyd has a word with Jenna, telling her Sophie was only looking out for her. The Gazette carries the headline Fire Fighter in Brawl Shame. Hayley gets a date for her operation - in four weeks' time. She decides to take Mary up on her offer of borrowing her motor home and going on holiday. Carla tells her she can have as much time off as she wants. Rob's mate Lenny calls at the cash converters and sells Tracy a load of tablet phones and computers. Rob is furious when he finds out as they're probably stolen and he has a meeting with his probation officer who will want to inspect the shop. He tells Tracy to get rid of the stock. Leanne returns to the flat and finds a poison pen letter asking her where Nick was on Christmas night and who he was with. She goes to Stella for advice as she doesn't know what to make of it. Jenna asks Anna for a job at the cafe. Jenna asks Sophie to let her stand up for herself in future and they agree to put their row behind them. Stella suggests Leanne confront Nick with the letter. The probation officer asks Rob to show her his shop. Leanne shows Nick the letter and accuses him of being with a woman after their failed wedding. He tries to dismiss it but doesn't outright deny it. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lenny - Ryan Pope *Probation Officer - Elianne Byrne Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *Corner Shop *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *9 Rosamund Street - Shop interior *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Stephanie Cole as Sylvia Goodwin. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne receives an anonymous letter accusing Nick of having an affair; and Tracy buys a batch of cheap tablet computers from an old friend of Rob's. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,620,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes